mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 187: Yu-Gi-Oh Barber Shop
"Yu-Gi-Oh Barber Shop" was originally released on February 10, 2014. Description This week, the brothers welcome their very first guestspert to the program: Cameron Esposito, who increases the show's normal amount of Macklemore-based discussion by roughly 900 percent. Suggested talking points: Cool Runnings 2: The Bone Slides, Noodlecrying, Teen Gifts, 1/4 Centaur, Face Off 2, Apologist Protest Songs, Big Loafer Outline Opening goofs: Russian (Sochi) Olympics 05:59 - I have a problem when I go out to eat with other people. Once our food comes out I always eat it too fast. I don't think I'm wolfing down my food but i'm consistently finished 10 minutes before anyone else in my group. It doesn't seem to bother my girlfriend, we always make jokes when we're out and notice it. However, when i'm out with less intimate friends particularly professional business contacts I feel rude finishing well ahead of them. Should I... am I unwittingly putting my dining partners on a kind mild blast by eating faster than them? If so, how can I slow my role at restaurants and match the pace of my group? -- Fast Finisher in Fairfax 11:57 - Y - Sent in by Joseph Hoglin, from Yahoo Answers user Gabby, who asks: I need to steal a horse/horse gear. I'm not looking for answers saying oh don't do it, it's the wrong thing to do. I just want ideas for how to do it. Ok so the paddock it is in have wire fencing and the stable which has tack in it is right next to the stable. This is of course from the rear of their property. Ok so how do I tell if they're home, like in their house? What should I wear to steal? Thanks. 16:43 - Hey guys listen a friend of mine is having a baby shower to celebrate them adopting a teenager. Obviously the traditional diapers and onesies won't work so I don't know what to get. What kind of present would you get for a baby shower for a teenage boy? -- Gmail 20:13 - Y - Sent in by Kyle Foreman, from Yahoo Answers user Biallow, who asks: How to shave mustache? (14 year old)? I am beginning to notice that my mustache is starting to stand out more and I want to get rid of it. I have never done this in my life, so shaving would be new to me. I want my mustache completely gone, no mustache hair style please.Alright here is my mustache status: Color:Black Size: Relatively Small Health: 100 How do you shave? My brother has all these shaving cream and razor. I am going to borrow his. Please list the steps and tips on how to shave. Like should I stroke up or down or side? Or wet the mustache or shave it dry? Additional Details: Edit: If i shave my mustache will it grow thicker? I dont like that. I wont cut it then.... 25:55 - MZ - Sponsored by ProFlowers. Sponsored by Squarespace. Personal message from Art. Personal message from Krista Heiner and Tony. Advertisement for The Goosedown. 33:50 - Guestpert Cameron Esposito introduction 35:38 - Sometimes rumors will come up about actresses or musicians that are private about their personal life and possibly being gay. In circles I run in at the very least people are very supportive of whatever floats their particular boat. But it still seems to me like they should mind their own business. Does this behavior cross a line or should I just untwist my panties? -- Clever Name Here 40:54 - Is Macklemore's 'Same Love' offensive? Is it the thought that counts? What about his Grammy performance? How should I feel about this? -- Me Travis McElroy Sitting Over Here 45:38 - How do we combat homophobia in online video gaming communities and encourage LGBT representation in video games? 52:28 - Cameron Esposito leaves 52:40 - Y - Sent in by Julie Martin, from Yahoo Answers user Amber K, who asks: How would you describe a food court to someone who has never been to one? I have to describe a food court in French for homework in 4-6 sentences (since apparently food courts are an American thing). How would you describe a food court to someone who doesn't know what one is? It doesn't have to be in French I will do that. All I have so far is a place where several restaurants are that people go to eat after shopping. 57:30 - Housekeeping 59:40 - FY - Sent in by Jeff and Cami, from Yahoo Answers user williams, who asks: How much gum in my pubes is too much? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Guestsperts Category:Horses Category:Facial Hair Category:Macklemore